


Guru, kakak, dan..., Ayahku yang paling baik.

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Hotaru's Birthday [3]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Family, Fic for Hotaru Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Hotaru sedikit OOC. (Bukan sedikit lagi sebenarnya)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Bagiku, kau sudah menjadi Guru, kakak, dan..., Ayahku yang paling baik.





	Guru, kakak, dan..., Ayahku yang paling baik.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine  
> Warning: Hotaru dan Yuan OOC. perkataan tak nyambung. Gaje. Absurd. Typo. Kurang diskripsi. hanya sebuah Ficlet.  
> Kali ini aku membuat sebuah Ficlet yang aku buat untuk ulang tahun Hotaru. tgl 13 Agustus. Tapi waktu yang aku buat di kisah ini, kira-kira ketika musim semi. dimana ada bunga Sakura. bukan saat musim panas seperti sekarang.

Suatu hari...

"Yun-yun... Kenapa waktu itu kau mau menerimaku?" Tanya Hotaru. Ia yang sedang duduk di teras rumah keluarga Yuan itu menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. Hotaru memandang datar pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di samping rumah keluarga Yuan itu. Yuan yang ada di sampingnya menggaruk kepalanya, yang tidak gatal. Yuan melirik anak didiknya itu, meski tak bisa dikatakan sebagai melirik, mengingat Yuan itu buta. Tapi, dengan kemampuannya melihat dengan mata hati dan instingnya, tentu saja ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah datar nan polos dari anak didiknya itu.

"Entahlah... aku juga tak terlalu ingat. Rasanya selain aku melihat potensimu dan 'Api Arwah'mu... Kenapa aku mau menerimamu, ya?" Ucap Yuan yang malah kebingungan dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak biasanya Yuan yang terkenal sebagai pemuda ceplas-ceplos bisa kehilangan kata-kata dihadapan keseriusan anak didiknya sendiri. Hotaru masih menggerakkan kakinya, tapi ia masih belum berbicara satu katapun. Hotaru sempat membuka mulutnya, tapi ia tutup lagi. Keheningan menghampiri mereka. Angin musim semi yang berhembus menambah suasana keheningan itu. Yuan sesekali melirik murid pertama dan mungkin satu-satunya itu. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Jika Yuan itu buta. Tapi Yuan tahu, ekspresi datar yang diperlihatkan anak didiknya itu berbeda dengan biasanya. Ada sedikit pancaran kesedihan dimata pemuda pirang itu. Yuan memandang langit biru dan mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tak bisa dikatakan indah, tapi Yuan sendiri merasa itu kenangan yang indah.

"Seandainya Yun-yun tidak bertemu dengaku... apa Yun-yun akan tetap seperti ini?" Yuan memandang anak didiknya yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Yuan sedikit bingung dengan maksud anak didiknya itu. Apa maksudnya 'Seperti ini?'. Yuan menggaruk kepala belakangnya lagi, mencoba mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Yuan juga berhati-hati memilih kata. Entah kenapa, sesaat ia melihat Hotaru menjadi setipis kaca dan akan hancur berkeping-keping jika ia salah berbicara barang satu kata saja. Hotaru memandang sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbang di hadapannya. Hotaru mengulurkan tangannya, tapi kelopak Sakura itu pergi lebih dahulu dari hadapannya.

"Sepertinya tak akan sama." Ucap Yuan akhirnya. Yuan masih tak mengerti maksud anak itu. Tapi, apapun maksud anak didiknya itu, yang pasti ia tak boleh salah bicara dan terlihat bingung dengan perkataan anak didiknya itu. Yuan melirik Hotaru yang sepertinya mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Yuan mengambil kesimpulan jika itu seringaian atau setengah senyuman dan bukan senyuman seutuhnya.

"Aku ini apamu? Hanya murid dan gurunya kan? Ah, ya. Memang seperti itu kan... haha." Tawa Hotaru datar. Hotaru berdiri lalu berjalan lurus ke arah pohon Sakura yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Yuan memandang Hotaru yang berjalan dengan seimbang diatas geta setinggi sepuluh centimeter milik Hotaru itu. Yuan dapat melihat setengah senyuman Hotaru berubah menjadi datar, cenderung cemberut. Hotaru mengambil salah satu kelopak Sakura yang terbang melewatinya. Angin musim semi yang berhembus melewati tubuh Hotaru membuat pakaiannya berkibar. Rambut Hotaru, yang terlalu kuning untuk seorang pemuda dari Jepang itu ikut bergerak terkena angin musim semi itu. Hal ini juga yang membuat Hotaru terlihat begitu sedih dan rapuh, di mata Yuan. Ah... dan entah kenapa malah terlihat manis di hadapan Yuan. Yuan bertanya-tanya seperti apa Ibu dari anak didiknya itu.

"Kau itu sudah seperti anakku sendiri, Keikoku..." ucap Yuan tak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Hotaru membulatkan matanya, membatu ketika mendengar ucapan Yuan tadi. Kelopak Sakura yang tadi ia pegang terlepas, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dari kekakuannya. Yuan yang menyadari perkataannya, baru akan menimpalinya dengan kalimat lain. Tapi ia urungkan melihat Hotaru yang tersenyum. Senyuman seutuhnya. Yuan terpaku pada senyuman Hotaru untuk beberapa saat. Yuan tersenyum dan berdecak kecil. Yuan menghisap cerutunya yang sedari tadi terlupakan akibar perkataan pemuda yang mungkin saat ini resmi menjadi anak angkatnya itu. Yuan menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. "Kau sendiri menganggapku apa, Keikoku?"

Hotaru tak segera menjawab. Hotaru mengambil salah satu kelopak Sakura yang berhembus, ia menempelkan kelopak Sakura itu ke bibirnya. Hotaru menarik kelopak Sakura dari bibirnya dan membiarkannya kembali terbang. Hotaru memutar lehernya sedikit menatap Yuan dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Yuan memandang anak didiknya itu.

"Tentu saja... Kau itu Guru, kakak, dan... Ayahku yang paling baik."


End file.
